


i wish i dreamt in the shape of your mouth

by buffydyke



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Anyways, Other, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, and it involves a vibrating tongue ring, i guess, im sorry mom, this is a mess, this is very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffydyke/pseuds/buffydyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaFontaine has a tongue ring. It vibrates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wish i dreamt in the shape of your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Valentine's Day gift for my gf l m a o  
> anyway, this is probably bad but I worked hard on it
> 
> Thanks to sensitiveoctopus.tumblr.com for beta-ing! You're wonderful. 
> 
> This is NSFW, obviously.
> 
> I have a tumblr over at smokewolves.tumblr.com !

It all started when LaFontaine got a tongue ring.  
It seemed like a good idea at the time because, obviously. _Tongue rings._ It had been during their last year of secondary school, back when LaF had gone through one of their “cool” phases (which had included a really ugly stick-and-poke tattoo of Saturn, but they don’t really like to acknowledge that). Perry had tried to talk them out of it, citing everything from the classic “it’ll give you bad breath” to “it’ll hurt” before finally settling on “I just don’t want you to”.  
Basically, LaFontaine kind of had a bad habit of doing things they weren’t supposed to.  
After a lot of money, a swollen tongue, pain prescriptions, and incessant whining because _why the fuck did I willingly do this_ , it was fully healed.  
And LaFontaine looked _good_.  
Everyone had to do something wild every now and then, right? This just might have been a good idea after all, and Perry just might learn to like it.

♡♡♡♡

Snow wasn’t a new thing in Styria. It was probably the most _Styrian_ thing LaFontaine could think of.  
Still, it was annoying. LaFontaine usually didn’t have a problem with living in a frozen wasteland, but being stuck inside due to a snowstorm for several days kind of made them wish they lived somewhere warmer. Like Florida. Or the Caribbean. Or the fucking _sun_.  
It was Silas’s winter break, so they at least weren’t missing anything as far as school went. The workload for their last year of University had been overwhelming, so this was needed time off. LaFontaine and Perry had been all but trapped in their apartment for the past two days, and as much as LaF loved their home, they really couldn’t wait to _go somewhere else_.  
Some indie movie was playing on Netflix, but LaFontaine wasn’t really paying attention. To be fair, they had already seen it hundreds of times. _And Then Came Lola_ may have been an enjoyable movie (especially due to the amount of jokes they could make about the title), but their mind was wandering to more pressing matters. . . . Such as the fact that they had already managed to spill popcorn all over the floor. They would probably need to clean that up later. . . . Or wait for the cats to eat it. Either would work.  
LaFontaine was stretched out on the couch, idly playing with one of Perry’s curls. She was nustled between LaF’s legs, finishing off the small amount of popcorn that they had managed to salvage (“ _It’s only bad if it touches the floor!_ ”). This was definitely nice and domestic and all, but LaFontaine was bored.  
The problem at hand was that LaFontaine was nearly always bored. When their mind wasn’t preoccupied with something academic, they fell into a state of restlessness. As it turns out, finding things to cure this uneasiness was harder than it seemed. There were only so many crosswords they could do.  
“ _Per._ ”  
Perry tilted her head back just enough to meet LaF’s gaze. If she already knew what LaFontaine was going to complain about, she didn’t let on. “Yes?”  
“I’m _bored_.”  
“We’re snowed in, LaFontaine,” Perry spoke, and she definitely had a point. Snow certainly was piled up outside. “We could bake something if you’d like.”  
“. . . Yeah. Or we could not bake something.”  
Okay, so maybe baking something actually did sound pretty good. But LaFontaine had other things in mind.  
“There’s nothing to do, dear,” Perry said with reason. At least she was faking a bit of sympathy. “You’ll have to get creative.”  
Creative. Of course. LaF sighed, eyeing the book of crosswords laying on the coffee table. Did they _really_ want to discern different medical terms to fill boxes again?  
In short: no.  
They also really didn’t want to watch film-Lola struggle to make it to an important meeting again, either. . . . They, of course, had a non-film Lola that they could easily pay attention to. That was an idea.  
“I’m going to the bathroom,” LaF spoke rather abruptly. Perry craned her neck to look at them. She made a small noise of protest, sitting (and scooching) up so LaF could get out from underneath her. The room was a lot colder without Perry pressed against them. If they hadn’t had a mission in mind, they just may have crawled back underneath her.  
They padded across the hardwood floor, sliding on the “dad” slippers they had lying near the couch. Even if those things were ugly (and matched their even uglier robe), they were incredibly useful in times like these. Namely: times when “socially acceptable” clothing wasn’t very practical.  
Thankfully, LaFontaine would have to pad through the bedroom to get to the bathroom. Though they were doubtful that Perry would be listening (she honestly loved that movie _way_ too much), it would give them the perfect cover up. They closed the bedroom door behind them, locking it for good measure.  
They slipped open the bedside drawer, shifting through a bunch of random things LaF had stuffed there (how many pens could one person own?). After a bit of shuffling and discarding quite a few things to the floor, they found what they were looking for: crammed at the back of the drawer was a bag containing something they had bought weeks ago in preparation for moments such as these.  
A vibrating tongue ring.  
The internet was an amazing place for information, and speciality stores were amazing for putting said newly-obtained information to use. Even if LaFontaine wasn’t exactly an expert on these things, they knew that this was certainly a great purchase. Or at least Yahoo Answers had suggested that it was. Those people could be really convincing.  
They stood in front of the bedroom’s mirror, holding out their tongue (this would have been a great time not to have a gag reflex). They unscrewed the ball from their old ring, slipping in the new one.  
It was certainly . . . _interesting_ looking. It almost resembled a little blue pill. Certainly not something they would wear in place of their old one ( _seriously_ , their other one was cool. Who would’ve guessed you could have a _Pokeball_ tongue ring?), but for this occasion, it would do. They dropped their other ring in the bag, slipping it back in the drawer.  
Now was the moment of truth. And by truth, they meant . . . well, sex. Really great sex, if $20 had been worth it.  
They unlocked the door, creaking it open just enough for their head to fit through. Stealth wasn’t their greatest strength. Neither was being secretive. The sound from the movie -- bits and pieces of dialogue and a corny backing track -- was still wafting in from the living room.  
“Per?” they called out, loud enough to be heard over the noise. “Will you come here for a second? It’s important.”  
LaFontaine heard the quick “snap” of the laptop’s spacebar, pausing the movie. Perry never stalled when it came to anything, but especially not if there was an “ _it’s important_ ” tacked onto the end of something. She answered quickly, “Coming!”  
Leaving the door ajar, LaFontaine had retreated to the bed, drowning out the sound of Perry’s approaching footsteps. This had gone a lot more smoothly in their head. Instead, they found themself scrambling onto the unmade bed, attempting to make themself look desireable.  
. . . Well. They may have missed the “desireable” mark by a bit; they were currently pulling a strong “presentable”. Perry had made her way into the bedroom, a bit more flustered than LaFontaine had anticipated.  
“LaF--” she cut herself off. Her eyes glanced over LaFontaine, taking them in. She quirked a brow -- she didn’t entirely know what to make of the situation. “. . . Oh.”  
Yeah. A lot smoother in their head. They cracked a grin; they could _maybe_ pass this off as casual. (Totally casual.) “. . . Hi.”  
Perry didn’t look uninterested. In fact, she looked wholly interested, save for a bit of confusion. For LaFontaine, at least, that was a bit of a relief. “. . . What did you need?”  
They could have pulled a suave response out of their ass, but LaFontaine wasn’t necessarily good at that. They were, however, good at being honest.  
And the honesty of the situation was that LaFontaine really wanted to sleep with their girlfriend.  
“. . . Make out with me?”  
Perry certainly wasn’t saying no to that. A grin stretching across her face, she crossed the room. LaFontaine’s heart was pounding; it didn’t matter how many times they had done this -- they were still nervous, especially like this. They had sort of put themself out on a limb here.  
Perry crawled into bed with them, pressing her forehead against theirs. She brushed her lips against theirs. It was slow and soft, and it made LaF’s breath catch in their throat. Perry was good at that -- making them come apart. Perry’s voice was soft when she spoke: “You lied about going to the bathroom. I would’ve heard you.”  
LaF hummed in response, half-grinning against her lips. “Maybe I just didn’t wash my hands.”  
“Then you’d be disgusting.”  
LaFontaine didn’t reply -- instead, they kissed her again. Perry’s lips were so nice. They tasted faintly of vanilla -- just enough to be intoxicating, alluring. They had tasted like that for years; the same cheap chapstick. LaFontaine relished it.  
LaFontaine’s hand ran tentatively over her frame, slipping under her shirt. They felt the bumps and ridges of her ribs under their palm; her skin prickled at their touch.  
Sweater-weather (alternatively: snow-in-weather) meant “no bra” season. There wasn’t much use for a bra when you were destined to spend the day lying around the house, and this was, at the moment, very true for Lola Perry.  
If LaFontaine had been religious, they just may have sent up a silent prayer of thanks.  
“Good god,” they breathed, a faint grin pecking at their lips. “You’re amazing.”  
They seized one of her nipples between their fingers, rolling. God, Perry’s tits were nice. Her mouth lolled open, sucking in an exasperated, pleasured breath. “Mm. I love when you do that.”  
Admittedly, so did LaFontaine.  
God, they were nervous. They swallowed hard, letting out a shaky breath. “. . . Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you.”  
Perry was quiet for a moment, staring at them blankly before nodding. Poor girl. Her mind was already so foggy -- she was already so worked up. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she made a futile attempt to even her breaths.  
Okay. They could do this. LaFontaine had looked up plenty of tutorials on this. Being thorough was important even when it came to sex after all. Especially when it came to sex, for that matter.  
They trailed a hand down her frame, feeling her skin prickle beneath her touch. Her stomach, half bare from the scrunched up sweater, was adorable. Everything about her was adorable, in a strange, sexy way. LaFontaine wouldn’t even pretend that association made sense.  
Placing a light kiss below her navel, they worked down her pyjama bottoms, revealing her panties beneath. They were so pretty and lacy; they were the ones that LaF had bought her for Valentine’s Day. (They made a mental note that those had also been an incredible $20 purchase.) Even better: they looked incredible on her.  
Oh, god.  
LaFontaine twisted the piece on the ring -- they felt the vibrations echo against their tongue.  
Perry’s eyes remained closed, her breaths becoming heavier, more expectant. LaFontaine crouched low, allowing their eyes to flutter shut. LaF’s thumb ran gentle, anticipating circles over her inner thigh before spreading her legs. They pressed their tongue against her clit, mouthing against the fabric.  
Perry gasped.  
“That --” she let out a shaky breath, her hands gripping and tangling roughly in the sheets, “ _fuck_ , LaFontaine. That feels . . . nice. So nice.”  
Yeah. Excellent purchase.  
LaFontaine smirked, teasing along the line of her folds. LaFontaine could already see how wet Perry was -- she had soaked through the fabric. Her thighs trembled in response -- she was unraveling.  
Quickly.  
“Give me more. _Please._ ”  
That was, perhaps, the greatest command she had given LaFontaine all day. Certainly much better than her plea for them to clean the apartment.  
They didn’t waste any time in obliging. Their fingers curled around the elastic of Perry’s panties, working them quickly down over her hips. Her body was so nice, all smooth curves and silky pale skin. She was whimpering, anticipating. LaF didn’t know what the hell kind of kink it was, but good _god_. It drove them crazy. All they wanted to do was make her scream, moan, gasp. They liked her this way -- they liked making her fall apart. They liked having this control over her.  
They kept their eyes locked on Perry. They wanted to watch every look on her face, every tiny movement she made. God, her thighs were trembling. They pressed their tongue eagerly to her clit, feeling the vibrations emanating off the ring.  
Perry fucked _moaned_.  
“Like that?” LaFontaine spoke the best they could -- the ring make it hard to talk, and Perry didn’t seem to be in much of a state for conversation. Judging by the look on her face, though, they figured they knew the answer.  
Perry’s voice came out shaky, quivering. “That’s so . . . that feels so _good. Fuck._ ”  
LaF smirked despite themself. Yeah. Left-brainers could have exciting sex lives.  
They trailed their tongue along her folds, teasing. They weren’t positive why they got so much enjoyment out of it. Perry’s head fell sideways against the pillow, her mouth lolled and breaths ragged.  
“No,” LaFontaine spoke. They had meant it as a growl, but, again, _fucking tongue ring._ “Look at me.”  
Perry looked at them through half-lidded eyes, teeth digging into her bottom lip. She looked wrecked, flustered. Her chest was heaving from heavy breaths.  
It was beautiful, honestly.  
LaFontaine lapped at her clit, digging their nails roughly into the soft, pink skin of her thigh. They hoped it left a bruise -- some kind of lasting reminder. Tentatively, their other hand slipped between her legs. They worked in their fingers -- one, then another --, slowly edging them in and out.  
Perry was gone.  
She clenched around their fingers, the vibrations from the ring hardly drowning out the sound of her whimpering -- of her heavy, uneven breaths.  
LaFontaine had nearly withdrawn their tongue when they heard her.  
“Don’t stop.”  
_. . . Oh._  
_Good god._  
Lola Perry would be the death of them. . . . So many things had already _nearly_ been the death of them, but Perry was what would do it. Especially with requests like that.  
That certainly wasn’t something they were saying no to.  
LaFontaine worked their fingers harder, Perry still clenched tightly around them from her orgasm. Their tongue pressed ravenously against her clit, lapping quickly, sloppily.  
They stole a glance at her -- her face was contorted and screwed from concentration, her mouth agape. She looked flushed, overwhelmed.  
LaFontaine pulled back for a moment. “You okay, baby?”  
Perry had lifted her head, nodded fervently. “ _Yesyesyes_. I’m _fine_. Just . . . a bit more. _Please._ ”  
When LaFontaine hesitated for a moment, Perry’s hands moved to tangled through their hair, _pulling_ them back to bury their face in her pussy.  
. . . Oh. Well. They could do that.  
They slipped in another finger -- they were certain they heard Perry gasp --, fucking her roughly, quickly. Good god, she was wet. _Soaked_. They would have to replace the bedsheets if they had any plans of actually sleeping in here (Alternatively, sleeping on the couch was an option. Or having sex all night. That was also a highly plausible, not so unlikely scenario).  
When Perry came, LaFontaine was almost certain they heard her shout (if they had been imagining it, that was a wonderful thing to imagine). She yanked roughly at their hair, enough that LaFontaine was sure they felt tears prickle in their eyes. Slowly, slowly, her head fell back to pillow.  
She let out a quivering, ragged breath. She pressed her arm to her eyes, trying adamantly to calm herself down. “. . . _Gracious._ ”  
LaFontaine switched off the ring, pulling their fingers out slowly, tentatively. Lola’s chest was still heaving. “That’s good, I hope.”  
Lola’s head lolled sideways. She swallowed a breath, “Yes. Wonderful.”  
LaFontaine smirked. They crawled over the bed, hunkering down beside Lola. Their fingers prodded pleadingly at her tightened lips; she took them in her mouth, sucking them clean.  
Withdrawing, they kissed her. They ran their fingers through her hair with a half-hearted protest from Perry. Even if their fingers weren’t entirely clean, it felt nice. That was enough. She still tasted like vanilla (vanilla mixed with vagina, of course. However, that wasn’t nearly as poetic).  
“What do you want to do now?”  
Lola gave a short, breathy laugh. She kissed them against, humming quietly. “Firstly, I want to lay here with you for a while.”  
LaFontaine nodded, slotting their lips together once more. They would never get tired of this. For a moment, the entire world had faded away. It was just them -- the pair -- and their bed.  
“And then I want to return the favor.”


End file.
